A Satan Holiday
by AelitaAngels
Summary: Videl invites Erasa, Sharpner, Gohan, Goten, Chichi, Trunks, and her family to her house for the holidays. Please R
1. You've been invited!

I'm already bored. We've been let out of school from Friday 12/16/05. But since the holidays are upon us I thought I'd make this fic!Videl invites Erasa, Sharpner, Gohan, Goten, Chi-chi, Trunks, and her family to her house for the holidays. Go easy on me this is my 1st humor fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ and I don't own the holidays.

* * *

Gohan looked up at the clock. Only five more minutes until class ends, five more minutes until the Holiday break! Time had slowed down to the speed of molasses. Videl passed Gohan a small note. It read 'Gohan I'm having friends and family over at my house for the holidays. Do you want to bring your family?' 'Sure' Gohan wrote back. BRING! Class was over. Gohan leapt out of his seat and sprinted out the door. Videl looked towards where Gohan was sitting and was shocked when he wasn't there. 

"Hey wasn't Gohan here a minute ago?" Videl wondered aloud.

---

Gohan rode the nimbus home trying to figure out what he would say to Chi-chi. It wasn't that he was worried that his mom would say no. He was worried that his mom would start jumping to conclusions that he and Videl were dating He could just imagine Chi-chi jumping up and down yelling "Grandchildren!" Gohan flew down and let nimbus fly off into the sunset. Gohan nervously walked into the small but cozy house.

"Hello, Mom?"

**_WACK!_**

Chi-chi had smashed the frying-pan-of-doom against his head.

"Young man you're five minutes late! Do you know how worried I was!" Chi-chi shrieked.

Chi-chi was always one to over react. Out from the Kitchen came a tried Goten, Gohan savored the moment because Goten was _never_ tried. 'He must have been trying to keep mom from worrying about me.' Gohan thought trying to hold back a laugh. Goten had bags under his eyes and his messy spiky hair was messier than usual.

"Mom I don't feel so good." Goten moaned.

Chi-chi swung her frying pan at him but missed.

"Don't interrupt me!" Chi-chi screamed.

Poor Goten backed away covering his head.

"Mom, mom!" Gohan said putting his hands up defensively. "We've been invited to Videl's house for…"

"Videl? You mean Videl Satan that moron's daughter? She's going to bare my grandchildren? That's wonderful! She's rich! We'll be all taken care of! Oh my Grandbabies are coming soon I can feel it!" Chi-chi squealed as she went into dream mode.

Chi-chi went from happy to anger in a snap.

"Why haven't you introduced me to your soon-to-be wife yet? I'm going to be her mother-in-law soon so…"

"Mom! We've been invited to…"

"SNOW!" Goten yelled as he looked outside.

It had started to snow. In a blink of an eye Goten had changed into his snow gear and was tugging at Gohan's leg to go outside with him. 'Maybe I should tell them later.' Gohan thought as he sweat dropped.

---

Videl scampered around her mansion checking up on the maids.

"Julie how's far are you from Finishing those lights?" Videl asked holding a pencil and a piece of paper on a clip board.

Julie fell down from the later which she was standing on.

"All done!" she cheerfully said.

As if Murphy's Law was upon them all the lights had fallen to the ground.

"RAAAAHHHH!" Julie screamed as she tugged on her jet-black hair.

"Hurry up Julie! Those lights must be up!" Videl said leaving the box next to lights on her paper unchecked. 'Ah, you just can't get good help anymore' Videl thought while shaking her head in disappointment. Next she went to Ms. Holly (A/N: I couldn't resist) a jolly fat old blonde woman who was always happy.

"Hey Ms. H," Videl called "how the cooking going?"

"It's almost done!" Ms. Holly said cheerfully "Want a whiff?" She asked handing Videl a pot of hot golden pudding.

Videl took two sniffs and moaned in delight.

"Mmmm… Yum! This is going to be great!" Videl said checking off cooking on her list.

"Oh you did make enough food big enough for a party of 1500 men right?" Videl asked.

"Yes but I don't understand why! It's just your father and his company, your three friends and three others!" Ms. Holly said confused.

"Well let's just say three of my friends stomachs are like bottomless pits." Videl said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, I see! Three boys have a very good appetite! Ah, very good they've come to the right place!" Mrs. Holly sang as she put the pot back on the stove.

Videl smiled and walked away. She felt very cozy in her black pants, black combat boots, and white turtle neck sweater that when down to her upper thighs. And she never seemed to take off her black fingerless gloves. She took a sip of her eggnog. She was in control just as she liked it. A crash could be heard from outside.

"JULIE! HURRY UP WITH THOSE LIGHTS!" Videl yelled.

"AHHH!" Julie screamed falling down from the roof.

Videl took another sip of her eggnog and walked off.

"Mia are you done with putting up the holly?" Videl asked a brunette who was covered in nettles and pines.

"Yes!" She sang triumphantly.

"And did you map out where you put the mistletoe" Videl asked raising one eyebrow.

Videl hated the mistletoe. Every year Sharpener would just stand under there waiting for Videl. And if she wasn't careful she would get caught under there and get a big sloppy kiss from Sharpener. Videl shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, all the places I put the mistletoe has been mapped out for you to avoid." Mia sighed handing her the map.

Videl rushed quickly to her last stop.

"Hello Madame Kale?" Videl asked searching for someone.

"Yes?" said an old skinny woman with dyed blonde hair, too much make-up on and a face that looked like she had just had plastic surgery.

"Are the outfits for the maids and butlers finished?" Videl asked.

"Oh yes, darling! Come and see!" Madame Kale called as she rushed into a room filled with fabrics and sewing machines.

Madame Kale pointed to a plastic model girl wearing a mini dress with white fur on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, a black belt with a golden buckle, black knee boots, a Santa Claus hat, white tights, and white gloves.

"This is what the maids are going to be wearing. Isn't it darling?" Mrs. Kale said before she pointed to a plastic male model wearing a Santa Claus outfit with white gloves.

"And that is what the butlers are going to wear!" Madame Kale said straitening her too-small skirt.

"That's great! Every thing…"

"Stupid Lights!" yelled Julie

"well, almost everything is ready!" Videl said hugging her clip board.

"Did you remember to tell them when this party is and how long they're staying?" Madame Kale asked raising an obviously pencil draw eyebrow.

Videl spat out the eggnog she was drinking.

"I completely forgot!" Videl yelled as she took out her cell phone.

---

_**BRING BRING!**_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" called Chi-chi as she rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" asked Chi-chi.

"Hello? Mrs. Son? This is Videl Satan. Gohan probably told you that you are invited at my mansion for the holidays. I forgot to tell you when though. It's December 20 to January 2. Hello, are you there?"

"GRANDCHILREN!"

* * *

Lol. Well there's the first chapter for you. Review please! I'll even take flames! just please... get down on knees Review! 


	2. Shopping Maddness

AelitaAngels: I'm back with another chapie!

Vegeta: Oh, happy day

AelitaAngels: Oh shut-up! This chapter barely has you in it! It's dedicated to Gohan torture!

Gohan: What! What did I ever do to you!

AelitaAngels: You're such an easy target that's why! Any way here's that annoying disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, the holidays or any shopping mall I might through in here….

* * *

"GOHAN!" yelled Chi-chi happily "Why didn't you tell me we were invited to your future-wife's house for the holidays!"

"She's not my future-wife! She's not even my girlfriend! She's just a friend!" Gohan protested.

"Hey mom can Trunks come too?" Goten asked giving Chi-chi the puppy dog eyes.

"So you two can team up and make my life miserable?" Gohan whispered throwing a melting snowball at Goten's head.

"Gohan No snow in the house," Chi-chi scolded "Of, course dear he can come."

"YAHOO!" Goten cheered jumping up into the air and flying around the house

(A/N: I know this fic is before Videl finds out Gohan's the Great Sayiaman but in this fic Goten can fly)

"But you have to tell his mother!" Chi-chi called.

"Oh man!" Goten moaned.

Gohan was about to laugh at his misfortunate brother but then Chi-chi had to say

"Take Gohan with you."

---

"Hurry up Goten!" Gohan called flying quickly towards the Capsule Corp.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Goten shouted quickly catching up with Gohan.

Gohan rang the buzzer on the gate.

"Who the hell is it!" yelled a very cranky voice.

"Hi Vegeta, It's me and Goten! We need to ask Bulma something."

"Humph"

As soon as the gate opened Goten zoomed in and smashed through the poor innocent front door.

"Goten what did that door ever do to you?" Gohan asked looking at hinges the door was once on.

"Are you here to smash all of my doors?" asked a cheerful Bulma dressed in her red small sleeve-less mini dress, brown combat boots, and red Santa Claus hat.

"Heh, heh sorry about that…" muttered Gohan as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh no problem honey, it's the holiday season!" Bulma cheered.

Gohan sweat dropped Bulma was never this cheery.

"Hey want some?" Bulma asked as she shoved a drink in Gohan's face.

It was sorrow (A/N: Sorrow is a holiday alcoholic drink. I don't know what culture it's from… It could be from the south or it could be Jamaican… I really don't know it's a drink that my parents like).

"Umm… no thanks Bulma, My mom would kill me if I come home drunk." Gohan said backing away slightly.

"Ah, suit yourself!" Bulma said before chugging down the sorrow "What do you want?"

"Well Me Gohan and Mom have been invited to a friend's house and Goten wanted Trunks to come too."

"Oh, sure! Let me call him… TRUNKS!" Bulma screamed.

Trunks flew out of his room dressed in a Santa Claus outfit complete with a fake white beard.

"Here!"

"You're going to Videl's for the holidays. With Gohan and Goten."

"Ok, better tell Goten… GOTEN!"

"Reporting for duty!" Goten called dressed in an Elf suit with pointed fake ears.

"Goten what's with the Elf costume?" Gohan asked.

"Well Trunks was dressed like Santa and I found this laying around so… Ta da!" Goten said.

Gohan sweat dropped

"Well let's go… come on Trunks."

Suddenly Gohan's cell phone started to ring.

"I have a cell phone?" Gohan asked as he took it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Gohan this is Mommy! Don't forget to buy gifts for each of your friends and one for the Satan family! Oh, and buy something nice for your girlfriend!" Chi-chi squeaked.

"She isn't my…" Chi-chi hung up before Gohan could finish.

"Hey, Gohan does that mean we're going to the mall?" Goten asked.

Gohan nodded and hung his head in defeat and listened to the cheering Goten and Trunks made.

---

"Would you two take off the north pole gig?" Gohan whined covering his ears.

Goten and Trunks had started to sing Christmas songs

"Christmas time is in a few days! FALALALALALALALALA! Santa Claus will bring us toys hooray! FALALALALALALALALA!"(A/N: I also don't own that song! Bubbles from PPG made that up not me!) Trunks and Goten wailed off key.

"Hey what about we get this shirt for Videl?" Trunks asked pointing to a shirt that said 'There isn't enough time to do all the bitching I need to do'.

Gohan blushed and turned away.

"No!" he said and dashed off.

"We'll fine I'll get it!" Trunks said grabbing the shirt and running towards Gohan.

Goten weaved through crowds of crazy last minute shoppers. Well even the great sales and the rush of the moment were getting to Goten.

_"Attention all shoppers! There's a sale on combat boots and fingerless gloves going on now! All 75 off! Hurry this sale ends in two hours!" _said a girly and too cheery to be real voice.

You could hear the faint yells and complaints of "Get out of my way!" and "Move it" from a distance. As if it were magic a crowd of angry shoppers appeared. Goten jumped over them.

"NO! NEVER! VIDEL LIKES COMBAT BOOTS AND FINGERLESS GOLVES! THERE MINE!" Goten yelled jumping over a sign that said 'Big Sale'

"BACK OFF YOU CRAZY ELF!" yelled a girl with dyed black hair and blue eyes and the clothes Videl usually wore (A/N: What? Another crazy Videl wannabe?) "THE FINGERLESS GLOVES AND COMBAT BOOTS ARE MINE!" she screamed as she charged after Goten.

A second later everyone was throwing kicks and punches except the only sane one's left…Gohan and Trunks. They were left in a heap on the ground after being thrown out of the crowd. Goten was spat out of the crowd successfully holding his Combat boots and fingerless gloves.

"And it's a perfect fit just Videl's size!" Goten chirped.

"They're all Videl's size nitwit!" Trunk growled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goten asked scratching his head.

Trunks pointed to the tag on the gloves that said 'Videl's fingerless gloves. Want to look like the world famous Mr. Satan's daughter? Buy these gloves there all her size! You'll be the next Videl Satan in no time! Other Videl products: Combat boots, spandex shorts, big white T-shirts' Goten's face dropped as he threw the boots and the gloves back into the fighting crowd.

"Then what am I gonna give Videl?"

Trunks and Gohan shrugged.

"Look at that!" Goten gasped pointing to a mountain of Videl plushies that were in the middle of Toyland.

"YAY! Let's go to toy land!" Trunks cheered.

Goten and Trunks took off flying towards toy land.

"Hey you can't fly here!" Gohan nervously called running after them.

Goten and Trunks were now swimming in a bin filled with Videl, Mr. Satan, and Cell plushies.

"WEEEE!" Goten cheered as he jumped into the air and landed back in.

"Come on, get out! You two are going to get us kicked out of the store!" Gohan almost begged.

"Ok, Gohan. Let me get a Videl doll, a Mr. Satan doll, and a…Cell doll!" Goten said showing Gohan the Cell doll.

Gohan's Ki and anger rose.

"RAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan yelled as he threw a ki blast at the doll.

Luckily Goten, Goten's gifts, and Trunks survived. The other dolls had been completely destroyed though.

"Mommy he blew up the dollies!" cried a tiny girl in a pink dress.

"Excuse me sir," said a nerdy, pimply teen in a red vest, a red hat and a name tag that read 'Charlie' "Where gonna have to throw you out."

"What!"

---

"Great job, Gohan" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Oh shut-up!" Gohan snapped

"At least they let me keep the plushies for free!" a very happy Goten chirped.

"Now you two have to get something for Me, Mom, Mr. Satan, Sharpener, Erasa, and something for the Satan family." Gohan said counting on his fingers.

"What? I don't have that kind of money!" Goten complained.

"That's why you have me." Trunks said and rolled his eyes.

Goten bought the 1st pair of shoes he saw for Erasa and they were hideous. They were orange with super high heels and red puffy bows with sliver sparkles. Trunks had bought her a snow globe that cost $0.50. Gohan was still looking for something to get Videl. It had to be special.

"Hey what do girls like?" Gohan wondered aloud.

"Shiny or Sparkly stuff." Trunks answered with out thinking.

'Something shiny… were would I find that.' A stand started to glow like a star.

"Hmm… what's that?" Gohan wondered, shielding his eyes from the light.

"The finest jewelry here at Aly's Jewel shop!" shouted a blonde wearing complete black to clash with the shining jewelry.

"What do you have?" Gohan said taking out his wallet.

The girl's eyes grew wide with interest as soon as she saw his full wallet.

"Well if you're looking for something for that special someone I recommend this!" She sang bringing out the most expensive piece of jewelry she had.

It was a beautiful diamond heart shaped locket necklace with a sliver strap (made from real sliver!). It glowed like the sun.

"I'll take it! How much is it?" Gohan asked.

"Oh," the lady started looking back into the wallet "well usually it costs $500,000 but for you I'll make it… 50,000!"

"Deal!" Gohan said without thinking and handing her the wallet.

The lady beamed.

"Gohan you're the only person I know who can spend all their money on one gift!" Trunks said looking at the necklace.

"Hey, I guess I'll have to switch to my Trunks-it card!" Gohan chuckled.

"Bad pun Gohan, very bad pun." Trunks said.

"Now what should I buy Erasa?" Gohan asked himself.

"How about a dress to match the shoes I bought?" Goten helpfully asked.

"That's a great idea!"

The dress was even more hideous that the shoes. It was a red knee length dress with orange ruffles on the bottom of the dress and on the ends of the tight long sleeves. It also had small Sliver bows all over it and was covered in orange sparkles. They hadn't put much thought into Sharpener's gifts either. Gohan's gift was a base ball bat that was 95 off, Goten's gift was a red rubber ball and Trunks had found an old phone book and put it in pretty sliver wrapping paper.

"Hey what should we get mom Gohan?" Goten asked holding all of the shopping bags.

"I don't know… maybe some special frying-pan cleaner?" Gohan answered pointing to a can that said 'Wam the amazing frying-pan cleaner!' in a window of a store

"Yeah!" Goten cheered.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Trunks moaned.

For Mr. Satan Trunks had gotten him the 'Martial Arts for Dummies' book, Goten had gotten him cheap boxing gloves and Gohan had given him a letter that said the reasons why Mr. Satan shouldn't sew, spar or punish Goten or Trunks for the terrible gifts they had given him.

"Hey maybe we should give the Satan's a card." Gohan said handing another bag to Goten before Goten finally collapsed.

"That's a great idea! I can't carry anymore!" Goten whined from beneath the shopping bags.

They dashed off to Hallmark to get there holiday greeting cards. But they would soon realize the terrors of the never ending Hallmark lines!

"How many people are in this line?" Goten complained falling to his behind.

"I don't know." Gohan answered keeping his cool.

20 minutes later the line hadn't moved much. Goten had relied on stupid kiddy songs to keep him busy.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round!" Goten sang going insane.

"Goten how is that related to the holidays?" Trunks asked.

Goten shrugged and started to hum the melody of 'Ukrainian Bell Carol' (A/N: You know… the song that go Dun, Dun Dun Dun, Dun, Dun Dun Dun, my favorite Christmas carol) Soon Trunks started to join, annoying the Heck out of all the people around them. Another hour passed. Trunks and Goten decided to play action hero Christmas style with the cards they were buying.

"Ha, take that Santa Claus!" Trunks said ramming his card into Goten's

"I shall never give in Evil Easter bunny!" Goten said swatting the card out of Trunks's hand and beating it with his card.

"Hey Goten I wanna be Santa now! I am dressed like him!" (A/N: forgot about that didn't you?) Trunks complained.

"Will you guys cut it out?" Gohan scolded.

Another twenty minutes had pasted. Goten and Trunks were sleeping on the floor. Finally Gohan was up next. He took the cards and Trunks's credit card and went up to the cash-register. Suddenly a grumpy old man cut him.

"I don't think so!" Gohan yelled pushing the man out of the way. "I've been waiting for about 2 hours dealing with these two I deserve to go next!" Gohan continued his rant pointing at the sleeping Goten and Trunks.

Gohan slammed his cards on the table almost cracking it. A very sleepy girl with long straight honey brown hair started slowing dialing numbers on the computer.

"How much does uhhh… it….uhhh…what's it called…uhhh…cost…" she asked lazily turning to him.

Gohan's left eye twitched.

"AH! WHY ME! NOOOOO!" Gohan yelled as he fell to his knees.

A young weak and incredibly slow girl had over powered a super sayian2 warrior.

After 10 minutes the girl had finally gotten it together.

"Umm… that would… be… like…$1500…" The girl said lazily.

"No, that's $15.00"

'you idiot.' he added.

"Umm…. Like…. Okay…. But… um… what's the word…. Cash or… like… um…. Credit card?" the girl yawned.

"Credit Card" Gohan quickly answered handing her the credit card.

"Umm…. Yeah….. Okay…. Now… Umm… what's the word…. How… umm… like… does… umm…. this…umm… yeah… umm…. like….go…again… umm… yeah….um…oh yeah…" the girl stumbled trying to slide the card through the machine "Okay… um….like…yeah…here's your card…" said the girl slowly handing it to him. "Okay… um… got to let the computer… like… load….to print… your… umm….what's the word….recite."

After another 15 minutes of waiting to for the computer to load she handed him the recite slower than ever.

"Here… you… like… um… go… I guess…" the slow retarded girl said.

Gohan snatched the recite grabbed Goten and Trunks and sprinted out of the store at super-human speed.

"We also… got…. Umm… this…. Uhhh…. Sir?" the girl asked looking around for Gohan.

"Remind me to never go to Hall mark during the holidays!" Gohan muttered as he ran strait to the food court.

He dumped the Sleeping Goten and Trunks on a Table and practically bought everything at the buffet. When Gohan returned he had a pile of food that was bigger than him. He carefully dumped the pile on to Trunks and Goten.

"FOOD!" They both cheered waking up.

"Okay you two have to buy gifts for me and one another and I have to buy for you. I call Trunks's credit card."Gohan said holding up the credit card that was this close to its max.

"Ok so we'll spit up!" Trunks said through a hamburger.

"Exactly! We can meet up here in one hour!" Gohan said as he ran off.

Trunks and Goten continued to munch on their pile of food which was quickly decreasing.

"Momma I wanna see Santa!" whined a bratty little girl.

"Later!" said her distressed mother.

"Hey, look Santa!" said the little girl pointing to Trunks.

Trunks gulped.

"Wow Santa you sure have shrunk!" she giggled running towards them. "And you've even brought a little elf friend for me to play with!" she squealed pointing to Goten.

"Goten…"

"Yeah, Trunks…"

"RUN!"

Trunks and Goten leaped from the table and ran from the bratty little girl who seemed to be faster than she appeared. Soon they were at a dead end.

"Please Santa! I'll even pay for you to play with me!" said the girl waving a 5 dollar bill in the air.

Trunks and Goten exchanged glances. Something good might come from this after all.

---

'Now what to little Semi-Saiyans like?' Gohan thought as he ran into Toy R' Us. He could always buy Goten a gift that was 25 off but what could he give Trunks? The boy had almost every toy in the world.

"May I help you?" said a black woman with long black hair.

"Oh, Yes I'm looking for a present for my little brother and…"

"Little brothers say no more." She said pulling him towards the electronic part of the store. She handed him a box with a dinosaur robot on it. "These have been a real seller this year." She said.

"Well, it's nice but no thanks… we've got lots of dinosaurs were we live… What about that one?" Gohan asked as he pointed to another robot but this one seemed to be human like.

"Oh that's Robosaipian he's another model only he's more human like." She smiled.

"I'll take it how much does it cost?"

"$50"

"Ok… Oh, I'm looking for a gift for Trunks Briefs, and I don't know what to give him." Gohan said.

After a minute or 2 of thinking the lady said

"I've got it!"

and dragged him to another part of the store. This time the toys looked like for older children.

"This is an ipod! I don't know if Trunks has it or not but he probably doesn't it's a Mini."

"That great how much does it cost?"

"Well really $200 but for you $100"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

After buying Goten's and Trunks's gift Gohan ran up to the food court to meet Goten and Trunks. He'd found them but was pretty surprised when he saw him. He had a little kid in Trunks lap asking what she wanted for Christmas and Goten was no where to be seen.

"Trunks where's Goten?" Gohan asked a little worried.

"Trunks, Trunks! I've got our gifts! It sure was a great idea to charge kids a dollar to sit on your lap and say what they want for Christmas."Goten called waving three bags in the air, his gift to Gohan, His gift to Trunks and Trunks's gift to Gohan.

"Ok, Now I can go buy you a gift! Good my butt's starting to hurt!" Trunks said jumping out of his chair with a fist full of money.

"Ok kids, Santa has to go bye-bye!" Goten said shooing away the remaining kids.

"You guys are unbelievable." Gohan chuckled.

A moment later Trunks appeared with A bag saying that he had Goten's gift.

"Let's get out of this place!" Gohan said as he ran to the exit with Goten and Trunks not too far behind.

---

Chi-chi sat in the living room surrounded by gifts, bows, tape and wrapping paper, tons and tons of wrapping paper. Gohan, Trunks and Goten opened the door and fell to the floor, their gifts tumbling in after them.

"Come in boys what took you so long? You better get your sleep or we're gonna be late!" Chi-chi sat rushing them to bed.

"But it's only 7:00pm!" Trunks protested

"And? As soon as you wake up you can wrap your gifts then were going to my daughter-in-law's house!"

"She's not my…" Gohan started to Protest.

"BED NOW!" Chi-chi yelled.

* * *

AelitaAngels: Well that's the end of that chapter. I kind of feel proud of myself… this is my longest chapter ever!

Vegeta: Joy

AelitaAngels: (hits him with a frying pan) didn't I say hush! Well 'til next time


	3. To the party!

I'm back! Thanks 4 the reviews. Reviews make me feel special. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah (Yes it _is_ spelled with a C), Happy Kwanza, and Happy Rshasama (sorry if I spelled that wrong). Here's chapie 3!

Disclaimer: Come on! It's the holiday season. Would you really sue me during the holiday season when you know I don't own DBZ?

* * *

"Wake up now or no breakfast!" Chi-chi yelled smacking all the boys awake with her frying-pan-of-doom.

"Yikes! I'm up, I'm up!" yelped Gohan as he ran towards the shower.

Trunks bolted upright in his bed.

"Wait no Gohan!" Trunks yelled trying to beat Gohan to the bathroom. It was too late.

"Oh, man! He's gonna leave hair in the shower!" Trunks complained.

When Gohan came out squeaky clean it was Trunks turn to go in. Trunks stepped in to the Bathroom cautiously. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. 'This isn't so bad' Trunks thought. He turned on the water. Strangely the water felt hairy. When trunks looked up he was horrified. Small bits of Black hair were coming out of the spout. He took a step back only to step on a wad of black hair that was clogging up the drain.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Trunks screamed like a little girl as he ran out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Chi-chi angrily asked.

Trunks turned to Chi-chi still screaming like a little girl.

Chi-chi grunted and took the plunger and took the hair out. She threw Trunks in the empty tub and began to run very hot water.

"Eek!" yelped Trunks after the water touched his skin.

Chi-chi took out a pink sponge (A/N: that looks like a sponge but feels like a brick) and scrubbed Trunks down. You could hear Trunks screams from inside the bedroom.

---

"Hey, Goten what's that?" Gohan asked his half sleeping brother.

"I don't know." Goten yawned going back to sleep. Suddenly a very, very angry Chi-chi burst through the door.

"Goten!" Chi-chi yelled grabbing Goten by the ear.

She swung him around before throwing him into Trunk's dirty bath-water still in his PJs. Trunks who was fully dressed in Black Jeans and a white over-sized T-shirt pointed at the soaked Goten and laughed.

---

They ran down stairs to find that their gifts had been completely wrapped with bows and tags saying to and from. Everyone stared at Chi-chi. There had to be at least 30 gifts. How did she do all of this in one night without super-speed? Chi-chi shrugged and tossed everyone a to-go breakfast.

"W-what is this?" Goten almost cried.

He was used to tons of food on his plate not one tiny package of food.

"Well since you guys where taking so long getting dressed I decided to make a to-go breakfast so we won't be late." Chi-chi said.

"B-but the party doesn't start until 3:00pm, it is 10:00am!" Goten whined.

"Well we're not flying!"

Everyone gasped.

"Yep, I want to make a good impression on my daughter-in-law! So we're taking a Jet-flier! Gohan's driving!" Chi-chi said nodding her head.

Gohan hadn't heard anything after "we're not flying"

"Well, come on Gohan into the jet!" Chi-chi said handing Gohan a capsule.

"W-what?" Gohan stuttered.

Chi-chi rolled her eyes. "You're driving the jet to Videl's mansion!" Chi-chi angrily snapped.

"But I don't know how to drive!" Gohan protested dropping the capsule.

"Well now is a good time to learn! You have to impress Videl before you can get my Grandbabies!" Chi-chi argued shoving the capsule back into Gohan's hand.

Gohan sighed before putting on his dark blue jacket. Trunks and Goten snickered at Gohan while silently zippering their jackets.

---

"GOHAN DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY A JET!" Trunks screamed holding on for his dear life.

"I told you I can't drive!" Gohan snapped.

They had to be going at least 900mph. Gohan probably would have gotten smacked by Chi-chi by now but she was too busy dreaming about Grandchildren. Goten's eyes couldn't stay open from Gohan's bad driving and the snowflakes flying into his irritated eyes. Goten took out his to-go breakfast and tried to toss it in his mouth but it flew out of the jet and into the frosty air.

"NOOO, MY FOOD!" Goten yelled jumping out of the jet.

"Goten! Your mom said no flying and I don't want to be hit with a frying pan!" Trunks yelled grabbing Goten's orange jacket and pulling it back into the jet.

"SLOW DOWN GOHAN!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm trying! I'm pushing the breaks but it won't work!" Gohan explained.

Trunks looked down to Gohan's feet.

"You moron, you've been pushing the gas!" Trunks yelled.

"Oops!" Gohan said slamming the breaks.

Trunks had almost fallen out of the jet. 'Maybe it's not too late to jump out and attempt my death.' Trunks grumpily thought.

"Don't be such a Grinch!" Goten teased.

"Hey I'm not the one who lost my breakfast!" Trunks snapped.

Goten was about to morn over his long-lost-food but was interrupted by Chi-chi's ramblings.

"I wonder what they're gonna look like?" Chi-chi wondered aloud.

Now they were going at a much slower speed but were still about an hour away from the Satan mansion. Goten and Trunks began to sing their version of the Ukrainian Bell Carol.

"I work at burger king making flame broiled whoppers. I wear paper hats! Would you like an apple pie with that? Would you like an apple pie with that? Ding fries are done, Ding fries are done, Ding fries are done, Ding fries are done! I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run! Don't bob for fries in hot vat it really hurts bad and so do skin grafts! Would you like an apple pie with that? Would you like an apple pie with that? Where is the bell? Wait for the bell. Can't hear the bell. Where is the bell? Ding fries are done, Ding fries are done, Ding fries are done, Ding fries are done! I work at burger king making flame broiled whoppers. I wear paper hats! Would you like an apple pie with that? Would you like an apple pie with that? Ding fries are done, Ding fries are done, Ding fries are done, Ding fries are done, Ding fries are done!" (A/N: I don't own that song either I have no idea who does though) Trunks and Goten sang.

Gohan gripped the stirring wheel tightly.

"Would you two cut it out!" Gohan asked greatly annoyed.

Goten and Trunks sang even louder.

"Mom, make them stop!" Gohan complained.

Her response was: "I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy?"

Gohan gripped the stirring wheel so hard that is snapped into two.

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" Goten sang as they went in for a crash landing.

No one was harmed from the crash. Not even Chi-chi who was still dreaming about her grandkids. Trunks brushed the snow off his lavender jacket.

"What luck!" Trunks said pointing to Videl's mansion that seemed to be only 100 miles away.

"B-but I wanted Gohan to impress her with his driving skills!" Chi-chi almost cried.

"Gohan would have killed her with his driving skills" Trunks said before grabbing her and zooming towards the mansion.

Poor Goten was left with the gifts.

---

**_RING, RING!_**

"Miss Satan, Another guest is here!" said an over excited butler.

Videl straightened her loop belt (A/N: You know… the belt made out of circles.) and turned to the door. When she opened it she was pretty surprised to find Gohan and some others looking a little weary. A little boy in an orange jacket fell forward dropping all of the gifts he was holding. Videl blinked twice before realizing that the boy was Gohan's brother, Gollum, or Gotan whatever.

"Hi, Gotan!" Videl chirped.

"It's Goten." Goten mumbled struggling to get for beneath the gifts.

All most like magic another little boy appeared in front of Videl

"And I'm Trunks!" Trunks said.

"And I'm Chi-chi Gohan's mother." Said a woman in a yellow and purple winter dress and black hair tied into a bun. "Are you going to bare my grandbabies?"

"Ah, my mom's some joker!" Gohan nervously chuckled pushing his mother out the way.

Videl raised one eye-brow but decided to dismiss it.

"Gohan!" yelled Erasa caring two life sized cookies of Mr. Satan. "Happy Holidays!" Erasa said cheerfully. "Is that your brother and his friend?" asked Erasa a little disappointed pointing at Goten and Trunks.

"Yep." Gohan responded.

"Oh, I was hoping they were bigger than this. They'll never finish the life-sized Mr. Satan cookies I got them."

Goten twitched in the sight of the cookies. He hadn't had any breakfast and he was dangerously hungry.

"RAHH!" Goten screamed as he pounced on the cookie and viciously ripped its head off.

Erasa and Videl stared at Goten in sheer terror as Goten ripped and swallowed more of the Mr. Satan cookie's limbs.

"Goten where are your manners? You're ruining my chances of Grandbabies!" Chi-chi scolded taking out the frying-pan-of-doom from a suitcase.

Goten backed off of the cookie which only a very chewed up boot was left.

"I'll just take mine!" Trunks said taking the other cookie Erasa had.

He'd finished it in 5 bites.

"W-what are these children?" Erasa nervously asked.

"Well anyway here are our luggage and gifts." said Gohan handing Videl the huge pile.

She fell down underneath the weight of the bags. 'Now I know how Goten must have felt.' Videl grumpily thought. 3 maids and butlers later came to take away the bags.

"Well everyone's in the dinning room." Videl said dusting her long white turtle neck sweater "Follow me."

---

Inside the dining room Sharpener was standing under the missile-toe, Mr. Satan was bragging about beating cell. No one seemed to be listening to him anymore except a little girl who looked to be about 6 years old with black hair and blue eyes and a boy who looked to be about 9 years old with a black hair in a buzz cut and blue eyes. Two other adults with the same black hair (but the man had violet eyes) drank eggnog.

"Those must the Satan's Gohan told us about" Trunks whispered into Goten's ear.

The little girl saw the boys and leaped into the air. She faked punched just too scary them but they hadn't flinched.

"You're weird, I'm hex." Hex said.

The boy leaped into the air after her doing a few flips before landing.

"I'm Demon!" Demon said. (A/N: Satan is the devil, Videl is devil scrambled, Hex means hell, and demon… well do I really have to tell you that one?)

"I'm Trunks."

"And I'm Goten."

"Well do you know martial arts? Of course we do because our uncle is Mr. Satan the world savior and we have his blood running through our veins…" Hex said in one breath.

She was interrupted by Trunks who had socked her gently in the stomach. Still the bow was powerful enough to send her a couple of yards backwards.

"Does that answer your question?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks you can't hit a girl!" Goten protested

"Why not?"

"Cause they're weaker!"

This statement annoyed Heck out of Hex. She ran up to Goten and kicked him in the face hard enough so that Goten's head actually turned.

"Weak huh? I'm stronger than you aren't I?"

Trunks held back a laugh.

"Well not really" Goten innocently said.

Hex yelled in frustration and stormed away. They would regret making her angry.

"So you weakling like to spar sometime?" Demon asked.

Trunks couldn't hold it in much longer.

"You want to spar with me! Man Goten's mom is stronger than you!" Trunks laughed loudly.

Goten had joined him too. Soon both boys were rolling on the ground laughing like idiots. Demon would have to help Hex out with her revenge plan.

"You must be Gohan Videl's new friend." Demon's and Hex's mother said snobbishly.

'Why on earth would she be hanging around such a weakling' she thought giving Gohan a very jugging look.

"Come Gohan, She can be very judgmental" Videl whispered tugging on Gohan's arm.

"You can get from under the missile-toe cause I'm never gonna join you Sharpener!" Videl spat at a very disappointed Sharpener.

Chi-chi grabbed Gohan's shirt and pulled him close to her.

"She's already protecting you! See she is going to bare your children… so when are you gonna marry her?" Chi-chi whispered into Gohan's ear.

"AH!" Gohan shrieked (like a man) backing away from is grandchildren obsessed mother. "Why'd you think I want to do that?" Gohan said nervously.

Videl rolled her eyes. She had just met Chi-chi and she was already used to her grandchildren ramblings.

---

Days had gone by and now it was the day before Christmas Eve. Trunks and Goten were enjoying a playful snowball fight out side. Trunks held onto his light blue hat as he ducked a speeding snowball. He grabbed a huge snowball and threw it at Goten. Goten was hit and sent flying back into his snow fort.

"Ha, ha, Trunks you got me good! Now it's my turn!" Goten said loading his hands.

In three seconds Goten had thrown 1000 snowballs at Trunks most of them connecting.

When Goten stopped Only Trunks head was visible from underneath the snow.

"Oops! Sorry Trunks!" Goten said scratching the back of his head.

Trunks got out the pile and readied him-self for battle. A snow ball was thrown to the Back of Goten's head.

"Girls are weak huh?" Hex said as she threw another snowball at Goten's face.

"Us against you guys!" Demon said reading a snowball.

Trunks and Goten exchanged glances before Trunks threw two snow

balls at Demon's and Hex's gut. They landed in with a thump in a snow bank.

"Oh…" Hex moaned.

She was buried in snow and her face barely showed. Suddenly Trunks appeared above her.

"Trunks, I can't get out, help me!" Hex explained struggling under the snow.

Instead of helping her Trunks covered her face and mouth with snow and walked off.

"Grrr…" Hex growled underneath the deep snow.

---

"Wow there's so many Christmas decorations here!" Gohan said in amazement.

"Yeah it's kind of sickening…" Videl said looking at around.

She kind of over did it.

"No… it's beautiful! We've never had enough money to do anything like this…" Gohan said looking around.

Videl chuckled at Gohan. He looked so innocent. She barely noticed what they were walking under.

"Stop right there!" Chi-chi said coming out of now where. "Look up."

And when they did the both turned deep red. It was the evil misille-toe

"Well go on!" Chi-chi encouraged.

Gohan took a deep breath and leaned forward. Videl eyes widened with shock but she didn't fight it. In fact she kind of wanted it. Their lips brushed each others shyly but so they made the kiss deeper. Goten and Trunks walked in on their tender moment.

"AHHHH! MY EYES THEY BURN!" Trunks screamed covering his eyes while rolling on the ground in agony.

"THIS WRONG! SO WRONG! IN SO MANY WAYS!" Goten screamed in agony as he fell to his knees.

Videl raised an eyebrow. A little Goten and Trunks torture couldn't hurt anyone. She grabbed Gohan by the collar and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"AHHH!" Trunks and Goten screamed covering their eyes.

Videl inserted her tongue into Gohan's mouth.

"NOOO!" Goten screamed banging his head against the wall.

Goten and Trunks dashed out of the room at super human speed not caring that Videl was watching.

"W-what, where'd they go?" Videl asked dumbfounded pushing Gohan away.

Gohan was still stunned at what Videl had done. He panted slowly not wanting his Saiyan instincts to take over him. Chi-chi couldn't stop jumping up and down chanting

"Grandbabies!"

---

Christmas Eve… It was Christmas Eve! Trunks couldn't believe it. He brought out his gifts and flew down to the tree. Goten had gotten there before him and had stuffed his gifts under the massive tree. When Trunks turned around there was Goten wearing a Santa Claus hat.

"I'm Santa's helper!" Goten chirped.

In a millisecond Goten had put up all of the stockings and made Santa chocolate chip cookies that didn't taste like ass!

"Wow Goten you sure are obsessed!" Trunks giggled.

"You don't want to be on Santa's bad list do you?" Goten asked setting up a red chair for Santa to enjoy his snack in.

Trunks eyes widened before he helped with whatever possible. The risk of losing his presents were too great.

---

That night there was a big dinner. Everyone laughed and celebrated. Trunks and Goten where being good little boys for the first time this year. They brought out food and helped set the tables and gave people refills. Mr. Satan had gotten very drunk and poor chi-chi had to listen to the big oaf brag about him being the strongest in the world

"Please can't you talk about anything else?" Chi-chi asked covering her ears.

"You know that reminds me of hic the time I beat cell! Have I ever told you the hic story?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Yes!" Chi-chi and Videl yelled not wanting to hear it again.

"No, of course not Uncle Satan!" Hex innocently said.

"Aw, she deserves to hear the story too!" Erasa said out of sympathy.

"Erasa she's heard the story more times that I have!" Videl hissed in Erasa's ear

"Oh, let Mr. Satan tell the story!" Sharpener said crossing his arms.

"Well…" Mr. Satan started "After the blond guy's son was defeated I stepped into the ring. Hic Cell had killed that blonde guy's son. And I said Even if he's the son of the biggest loser I've ever met he's still a human and I won't let you kill anymore humans! And I jumped back into the ring despite my badly aching stomach. Hic then Cell threw these missile hic things at me but I threw rocks at them and they exploded when the hic rocks touched. I said I knew cell was a fraud! Cell was hic so dumbstruck he couldn't move hic a muscle! So I ran after him and kicked him in the face. Hic Almost all of his teeth came out then I punched him so hard in the hic gut that my hand when through him instantly killing him. Hic and that stupid hic blond guy said I was gonna hic lose HA!"

It took all of Gohan's will power not to argue with Mr. Satan.

"Wow Mr. Satan you're the best!" Erasa cheered.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Another Chapie… oh and I'm going to Put some Chanukah in this too. Sorry if I get this wrong. I'm not Jewish. I'm getting my info from one of my friends 


End file.
